


Ревность (драббл)

by Serpen



Series: Система Нелюбимых: дополнения [2]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Canon - Anime, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Manga Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpen/pseuds/Serpen
Summary: Слова «ревность» от Соби услышать невозможно.





	Ревность (драббл)

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** Serpen (до 2012г. - Serpensortia)  
>  **Disclaimer:** Аниме Loveless принадлежит студии J.С. Staff  
>  **Размещение:** нет  
> 

*

...Слова «ревность» от Соби услышать невозможно. Должно быть, он на всю жизнь запомнил, как взвился Рицка лет в четырнадцать, когда Боец однажды в шутку предположил, что тот ревнует к Кио. Ругался Рицка долго, громко – до хрипоты, и не разговаривал потом несколько часов. А щёки так горели, что пришлось несколько раз сходить умыться. И не потому что стыдно было, а потому что Соби выглядел возмутительно довольным. Взбучка на него подействовала не так, как следовало. Он внимательно выслушал всё о себе, о своём самомнении, о том, что Жертва думает по поводу его языка без костей, а в итоге улыбнулся. Рицка чуть не зашипел от негодования, с треском сломал попавшуюся под руку кисточку, опрокинул стакан с крашеной водой, стоявший около мольберта, и выскочил на балкон.  
Когда спустя десять минут вернулся, Соби уже вытер лужу, выбросил обломки и с невозмутимым видом читал передовицу в свежей газете. При рицкином появлении он сделал самое скромное выражение лица, окинул Жертву совершенно серьёзным взглядом и – слава богам! – ничего не сказал. До самого вечера, пока Рицка мрачным тоном не осведомился об ужине.  
Соби никогда не припоминает этот случай, ни репликой, ни намёком, но Рицка уверен: он не только не забыл, но и в репликах помнит. Слишком уж явственно тогда радовался.

 

 

 

_  
_

19.04.2012.

 


End file.
